Honore ton père
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION: Sam est mort depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant. Et Dean se fait payer pour ça, chaque jour.


Titre original: **Honor Your Father**

Auteur: **silver ruffian**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **ATTENTION** **: la mort de certains personnages, l'abus, le sexe (consentement très douteux), la violence, la torture implicite.**

 **...**

 **Honore ton père**

 **.**

 **Avant...**

C'est drôle. Après toutes ces années, je peux encore voir le regard triste sur le visage de papa, alors qu'il berçait Sam cette nuit, après le départ de la Strige.

Et je me souviens encore du regard de haine absolue sur son visage, quand il m'a regardé après la mort de Sam.

Après ça, nous avons sillonné le pays, en tuant toutes sortes de créatures. Même si je ne me souviens pas si elles étaient toutes mauvaises; certaines devaient l'être, j'imagine.

J'étais le bon petit soldat de papa, l'arme parfaite. Une seule commande et je tuais tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait réellement; jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Je me souviens des lieux où nous avons été grace aux cicatrices et aux blessures que j'ai reçues.

Cette longue cicatrice sur mon côté gauche? Elle provient de Boston, je l'ai reçu lors d'une chasse aux fantômes. Cette saloperie m'a claqué contre l'une de ces grosse bènes à ordure métallique.

Salt Lake City, Utah? Épaule gauche déboîtée, deux fois en une semaine. Une première fois par la créature que je chassais, et la seconde par des gars dans un bar. Ils se sont énervé après que je les ai battu au billard et ils ont essayé de me trainer dans une ruelle.

Ce troue sur ma cuisse droite vient de Baltimore dans le Maryland, de la part d'une créature des égaux. Elle m'a transpercé avec ses griffes tranchantes, juste avant que je ne l'empale avec un pieu en fer sacré pour la renvoyer en enfer dans un de ses hurlements aigus. L'infection qui a suivi à bien failli me tuer, mais je l'ai vaincu et je suis sorti de ce putain d'hôpital. En boitant, mais vivant.

Un an après, je me souviens encore de Saint-Louis, dans le Missouri. Parce que c'est là que j'ai finalement réalisé que papa essayait de me faire tuer. C'est aussi là que j'ai eu ces marques de griffures sur ma cheville gauche.

J'aurais dû m'enfuir loin de lui à cette époque; J'aurais dû partir aussi loin que possible.

J'aurais dû.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Avant ça, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi il était un peu lent quand il couvrait mes arrières. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi, quand je me suis retrouvé face à un putain de chien noir (ou était-ce une panthère? ou je ne sais quelle autre maudite créature), pour, je ne sais quelle raison, papa a hésité.

Mais après, il me soignait toujours ou m'amené à l'hôpital quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ou inquiété de savoir si l'arme qu'il m'avait donnée était chargé à blanc ou si les fioles d'argent étaient remplies avec de l'eau du robinet ou de l'eau bénite. D'une certaine façon je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu agir de manière si évidente. J'étais aussi foutrement embrouillé dans ma tête que lui, et l'idée d'un suicide par l'une de ces créatures avait une certaine attirance ironique.

J'étais jeune, j'étais comme un chat ces jours-là. Un pauvre petit chat de gouttière avec 9 vies, et beaucoup de chance. La jeunesse et le temps étaient de mon coté, du moins pour l'instant.

Tôt ou tard, cependant, toute cette merde finit par vous entraîner vers le fond. J'avais 21 ans, l'année où tout a finalement pris fin. J'étais fatigué, tous mes os me faisait mal, et bien que nous partagions la même chambre de motel, papa me parlait à peine, sauf quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Il m'aboyait des ordres et je les suivais, et après que nous ayons chassé et tué une de ces saloperies, nous retournions à la chambre de motel ou à la cabane ou peu importe, avec à peine un mot l'un pour l'autre.

J'ai essayé de compenser la mort de Sam. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je me suis entraîné dur. Je courais vite. J'étais un putain de génie avec les armes à feu ou les couteaux, pour ne nommer que ceux-là. Je pouvais réciter le rituel Romanum dans mon sommeil, à l'endroit et à l'envers. La première phrase que j'ai appris à dire en latin était ' _honora patrum tuum_ '.

Honore ton père. Putain d'ironie poétique.

Je faisais tout ce que papa m'ordonnait et même plus.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien de tout cela n'en avait.

Parce que, malgré tout ça, Sam était toujours mort.

Cette nuit à fort Douglas, dans le Wisconsin, j'ai tué mon frère de cinq ans, aussi surement que si j'avais pris le fusil, posé le canon sur sa tête et pressé la gâchette moi-même.

Et je sais que tôt ou tard, ma chance va tourner. Tôt ou tard je tomberais sur une créature qui sera plus rapide que moi. Une bestiole que je ne pourrais pas tuer. Une saloperie qui me transpercera avec ses griffes et qui me videra de mon sang, de mon énergie, et de mon inutile et pathétique vie.

Et quand ce jour arrivera, ce sera un doux soulagement.

Parfois pendant la nuit, toujours quand papa était sorti sur une chasse ou à une longue beuverie nocturne et que j'étais seul dans la chambre de motel, Sam m'apparaissait. Il ne venait jamais quand papa était dans les alentour. Jamais.

Un petit Sammy de cinq ans était assis là, sur le lit et me regardait nettoyer les armes, faire l'inventaire dans nos fournitures, ou faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur. Mon coeur se serrait toujours dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer et l'arrière de mon nez me piquait à chaque fois. Mais je n'allais pas me mettre à brailler devant le petit garçon.

Ça aurait dû être moi. Sam méritait mieux que ça.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il était juste assis là à me regarder avec ce petit sourire maladroit sur son visage enfantin.

Habituellement, Sam était encore là quand j'éteignais les lumières pour aller au lit. Lorsque je me couchais, j'enroulais mon bras autour de lui et Il se blottissait contre moi, aussi près que possible

Et je jure que je pouvais réellement sentir la chaleur de son corps. Je pouvais encore sentir les Fruits Loops et le lait dans ses cheveux.

Papa n'a pas eu le cœur de brûler et saler le corps de Sammy. Je savais que ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait de moi après ma mort. S'il ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir quand j'étais vivant, je doutais qu'il veuille me voir après ma mort.

"On sera ensemble après ça, hein, Dean?" Sammy disait doucement et j'acquiesçais.

"Bien sûr, Sammy. Bien sûr on sera ensemble." "Toi et moi et maman." Il levait sa main et ses doigts caressaient ma pommette. Ces moments-là, ma vision devenait floue sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

Ses doigts essuyaient la larme sur ma joue, et le sourire triste sur son visage lui faisait paraître plus âgé.

"Tout ira bien, Dean. Tu verras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Sammy disait toujours ça et comme d'habitude, je ne le croyais pas.

 **...**

La première fois que j'ai rencontré ce bâtard aux yeux jaunes dans mes rêves, c'était dans les six derniers mois que j'ai passés avec papa.

Il faisait chaud ce soir-là, et l'air conditionné du motel ne fonctionnait pas. On se croyait dans un four dans cette pièce, donc j'avais ouvert la fenêtre à moitié et glissé mon couteau Bowie sous mon oreillé. On était dans une saleté de motel bon marché, juste en dehors de Tampa, en Floride, et il y avait beaucoup d'humidité, même la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment les gens qui vivent là-bas supporte cette humidité toute l'année. J'ai toujours préféré Vegas et son faible taux d'humidité à la Floride.

J'étais allé au lit en ne portant qu'un boxer noir et m'étais couvert jusqu'à la taille. Se mettre nu avec papa juste à côté n'était même pas une option.

Une minute j'étais recroquevillé sur mon côté écoutant papa ronfler dans l'autre lit...

La minute suivante, j'étais debout... quelque part... un ciel noir au-dessus, une lune blanche faiblement éclairée. Le sable chaud brulait le bas de mes pieds.

Et une ombre de taille humaine, avec des yeux jaunes se tenait là, à me regarder.

Le démon secouait la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Il me regardait de haut en bas, comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande. La seule chose que je portais était se sataner boxer. J'étais pieds nus et sans armes; pas même un couteau.

"Tu dois avoir les épaules solides pour vivre une vie comme la tienne, Deano." Cette saloperie a fait remarquer comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle se promenait derrière moi. Ses doigts glissaient sur mon côté, jusqu'à ma hanche, bas sur mon dos. Le type de caresse réfléchit qu'un amant pourrait donner. Je frémissais et il riait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel?" au moins ma voie sonnait dure.

"Rien. Juste te voir. Voir comment tu allais."

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ma peau était froide et humide. Les seuls partis de mon corps que je pouvais déplacer étaient ma bouche et mes doigts et il se moquait comme pas possible quand il voyait mes doigts remuer inutilement.

"Maintenant tu sais ce qu'est devenu l'aîné de John." Il murmurait en faisant glisser sa langue à l'arrière de mon cou. Ses dents pinçaient ma lobe d'oreille. "Tu es un garçon intelligent. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas, Dean? Tôt ou tard, il prendra sa chance, tôt ou tard." Et le bâtard aux yeux jaunes mordait la peau entre mon cou et mon épaule. Presque déchirer ma peau avec ses dents. "Ta chance va tourner."

 _Arrête de me toucher. Oh mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plait. Arrête de me toucher..._

"Je ne pense pas." Le démon ronronnait à mon oreille. "Je ne te retiens pas. Tu veux ça. Tu veux être puni. Rabaissé. Humilier. Tu te demandes toujours pourquoi tu restes avec ce bâtard? Une splendide petite créature comme toi pourrait aller n'importe où. Tu es beau, et intelligent aussi, mais tu penses que tu ne vaux rien, donc au lieu de partir, de t'éloigner de ton cher vieux papa, tu essayes de rattraper une erreur que tu as faite quand tu étais enfant. Je ne vous comprends pas, vous les humains."

Il haussait les épaules et se glissait devant moi. "Vous êtes tous cons et stupides."

Je réalisais qu'il ne mentait pas. Pas a cet instant, en tout cas. Il ne m'empéchait pas de bouger. J'étais face à face avec le bâtard qui a tué ma mère. Face à face avec le fils de pute qui a commencé cette malheureuse chaine d'évènement et tout ce que je pouvais faire état de rester planter là. "Et quand tu seras prêt, appel-moi."

Je pouvais sentir un poids sur mon dos et mes épaules. Tout se fanait et un souffle chaud faisait remuer les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou. Quand je revenais à moi, j'étais sur mon lit sur le ventre. Et je ne me dérobais même pas quand les larges doigts de papa tiraient sur la ceinture de mon boxer.

Papa grondait sous son souffle, me traitant de bâtard, de fils de pute inutile et j'en passe. Il retirait mon boxer et écartait mes jambes. _Aidez-moi seigneur_. La seule pensée que j'avais était que je méritais ça aussi...

 **...**

Deux semaines plus tard, je faisais une course à la cour de récupération de Bobby Singer dans le Dakota du Sud, pour certains livres dont on avait besoin pour une chasse. J'ai toujours aimé Bobby. Je me suis toujours senti à l'aise chez lui. Papa avait un garage à Lawrence avant que maman... et bien avant la mort de maman et je me suis toujours demandé si les choses auraient été différents si elle n'était pas...

J'étais arrivé chez Bobby dans l'impala à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il était à l'arrière, à travailler sur un camion et le grondement sourd du moteur de la voiture était assez bruyant pour attirer plusieurs des chiens de l'entrepôt. Rumsfeld 2 était le premier à courir en brandissant, suivi par Cheney, Brownie et le nouveau, un gros berger allemand mix nommé Condie, après Condelezza.

Rumsfeld 2 posait son gros postérieur sur le bout de mes bottes de travail et inclinait sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et haletant joyeusement alors que je le caressais à cet endroit doux, juste sous son menton. Le reste d'entre eux s'alignait pour se faire caresser, alors que Bobby venait vers moi en essuyant ses mains graisseuses sur un chiffon.

La peau autour des yeux de Bobby était plissée comme celle de papa quand il me souriait avant la mort de Sam.

"J'ai encore des trucs à emballer." Disait Bobby en me regardant de haut en bas. Un pli d'inquiétude se formait entre ses yeux et soudain, j'avais le sentiment qu'il savait quelque chose. Il avait entendu quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je me tenais avec précaution, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas combien je favorisais mon côté droit ou papa m'avait entaillé avec son couteau Kershaw. "Tu peux rester pour le déjeuner?".

Je hochais la tête. "Oui, bien sûr." Je le suivais à l'intérieur, dans la cuisine. J'étais à peine entré que je m'étais jeté assit avec soulagement sur une des chaises.

Bobby levait légèrement un sourcil et je savais qu'il avait remarqué. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas encore. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'a la fin du repas. On avait pris des sandwichs et des bouteilles de bière fraiche. Et c'était le meilleur repas que j'avait eu depuis des semaines. Plus tard, nous étions retournés dans son salon. Je m'étais assis dans la vieille chaise de Bobby. Elle était confortable. Mes doigts caressaient Cheney sous son menton, tandis que Bobby se déplaçait dans la pièce en remplissant un polochon de livres et d'amulette.

"Tu t'es faits ça sur cette dernière chasse?" Il demandait, mine de rien.

"Ouais." Je répondais penaud. Chenney grimaçait joyeusement alors que je la caressais. "J'ai faits une mauvaise manoeuvre et cette créature m'a jeté contre un mur."

"Hm." Bobby secouait la tête. "John ne couvrait pas tes arrières?"

Mon sourire disparaissait. Trop rapidement. "Bobby ne..."

Bobby semblait énervé. Je suis assez sur qu'il voulait juste me saisir par le col et me socouer la gueule, mais il avait surement eu peur de me faire plus de mal.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça Dean? Tu penses que te faire du mal tout le temps est une sorte de pénitence? Pour Sam?."

Je regardais loin. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je baissais la tête et Cheney me regardait, un regard perplexe sur son large visage parce que mes doigts c'étaient arrêtés.

Je remuais mes doigts à nouveau. "Vien là mon grand." Et Cheney se penchait joyeusement dans mon toucher.

Bordel, au moins quelqu'un était heureux de me voir.

"Pourquoi tu penses que tu as besoin d'être puni comme ça?" Bobby demandait doucement.

"Je ne... je... j'aurais du..."

"Tu étais un enfant. Tu avais 9 ans..."

"Papa m'a donné l'ordre de rester avec Sam, Bobby. Sam dépendait de moi. Il dépendait de moi et j'ai tout foiré."

Bobby secouait la tête en grognant de frustration alors qu'il emballait le reste du sac.

Je reprenais la route un peu après ça. Je poussais le moteur à fond et montais le volume de la musique au maximum.

Et rien de tout cela n'était bon.

Je retournais chez papa. Je retournais dans mon enfer personnel.

 **...**

Habituellement, je pouvais dire quand la nuit allait être mauvaise, juste à l'odeur d'alcool quand je passais le pas de la porte. Ça me disait si papa avait passé un moment de qualité avec Jack, José ou d'autres amis. Ça me disait aussi que je serais le divertissement de la soirée.

Il n'a jamais marqué mon visage. Jamais.

Une fois, papa m'a dit que je ressemblais à maman, qu'il était tellement seul qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et que c'était pour ça qu'il me faisait toutes ces choses. Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute s'il agissait comme il le faisait. Il me frappait, me blessait, me cognait, sur tout le corps. Mais je crois que s'il avait marqué mon visage, dans son esprit, il aurait dit au monde ce qui se passait entre nous la nuit.

Tellement de questions, et aucune bonne réponse et je savais que Bobby ou Elen commencerait à se poser des questions, pas que Bobby ne semblait pas déjà savoir une partie de ce qui se passait.

Parfois, papa glissait de la drogue dans ma nourriture ou dans ce que je buvais. En faite, à chaque fois qu'il me donnait quelque chose à boire alors que nous étions seuls. Et j'étais dans le déni total. Sérieux, J'ignorais le drôle d'arrière-gout et bien sur quand je me réveillais, il avait pris son pied avec moi contre le mur, sur le sol ou dans le lit, et parfois même il était encore en moi, à pousser et gronder en mordant l'arrière de mon cou. Il me disait que j'étais juste un morceau de viande inutile et que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire après tout le mal que j'avais causé à notre famille.

J'aurais pu refuser de perdre la boîte, le verre ou quoique ce soit venant de lui. J'aurais pu prendre ma veste et m'en aller.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Sam est mort, à cause de moi.

 **...**

Le jour où tout a finalement basculé, j'étais juste sorti deux jours à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Un esprit vengeur à la vielle usine Pirson Ironworks. Il transformait l'équipe de démolition en viande haché. Le responsable en chef était un vieil ami de papa, des marins, au Vietnam. C'était la raison pour laquelle nous avions pris l'affaire. _Semper-Fi._ ٭

 _Ma garde était complètement baissée lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte. Et je ne m'y attendais pas quand papa m'a donné un coup de poing au visage. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait tapé dessus avec une table mais je suis assez sur que ce n'était que son poing._

 _Mes genoux frappaient le sol et je jetais mes bras devant moi. Et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas retrouvé tête la première dans le sol dur. Papa grognait et marmonnait sa tirade habituelle sur le fait que je ne n'étais qu'un vau-rien, un bâtard et il frappait mes bras pour les éloigner de mon visage. Le monde devenait blanc avec la douleur alors que je rencontrais le sol dur._

 _La prochaine chose dont je me souviens était d'être assis sur une chaise. Des cordes avaient été ajusté à mais poignés et mes chevilles, ni trop serré, ni trop lâche. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Quelque chose de chaud et salé coulait de mon nez jusqu'à ma bouche et je goutais le sel et le cuivre. Du sang. Je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir que l'ombre de papa me tombait dessus à nouveau. Je ne voyais même plus sa main bouger, encore et encore._

 _Chaque fois qu'il me frappait je perdais quelque chose. Ma pommette gauche avait cédé. Du sang coulait d'un coin de ma bouche. Mon oeil droit était devenu noir._

 _J'avais attendu ça toute ma vie. Je ne pensais juste pas que papa serait fatigué d'attendre et qu'il ferait la salle boulot lui-même. De toute façon, il avait toujours été sur le terrain à participer directement._

 _Je regardais derrière l'épaule gauche de papa. Un petit Sammy de 5 ans était arrêté là. Les yeux larges et les larmes coulant sur son petit visage. Il semblait si triste et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui était le jour où je rentrais à la maison._

 _Je ramenais mon oeil encore valide sur papa et il me souriait. Un sourire large et joyeux. Un sourire qui atteignait presque ses yeux._

 _Ses grands yeux jaunes._

 _Tout disparaissait après ça._

 _ **...**_

 _J'étais réellement déçu quand je me suis réveillé._

 _Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, peut-être un tunnel avec une lumière blanche au bout? je ne sais pas. Mais croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une douleur énorme dans tout mon corps et la vue de papa arpentant la pièce, les yeux entièrement jaunes._

 _Papa saisissait une poignée de mes cheveux et tirait ma tête en arrière. "Petit merdeux." Il commençait d'une voix trainante. "Tu as tout foutu en l'air, tu le sais ça? Cette nuit où tu as laissé Sammy mourir. De tous les enfants qui ont des pouvoirs, c'était lui que j'attendais. Je t'avais demandé... nous t'avion demandé de le surveiller et tu n'étais même pas capable de faire cette simple petite chose."_

 _Il tenait ma tête avec ses deux mains. Il se penchait et à embrassait ma bouche en me mordant Il enfonçait sa langue si fort dans ma gorge que je m'étouffés. Il baisait ma bouche avant de s'éloigner enfin. Il souriait en léchant mon sang de ses lèvres._

 _J'avais du mal à respirer. Mes poumons et ma gorge me faisaient un mal de chien. Tout devenait noir. Il enfilait une main dans mes cheveux et me giflait durement._

 _"J'ai toujours été avec John et il a toujours été avec moi. Nous avons fait un charmant petit arrangement. Sam m'était destiné depuis sa naissance. Ta maman l'a décourt et cette salope n'a pas été très enthousiaste. Tu étais juste un moyen d'arriver à mes fins, Dean. Rien d'irrepassable. Tu es juste un petit fils de pute très chanceux, mais le temps des plaisanteries est terminé fils." Le mot 'fils' sonnait comme une insulte venant de lui. "Je suis fatigué d'attendre et tu le sais."_

 _Il y avait quelqu'un debout derrière papa. Au début ne reconnaissait pas le type. Il était grand, plus grand que moi. Des cheveux bruns en batailles, de larges épaules, des yeux noisettes. Je ne savais pas comment il était entré dans la pièce mais je voulais lui dire de s'en allait, de fuir. Je savais déjà que j'étais un homme mort; il n'y avait aucune raison que cet enfant ne se fasse tuer avec moi._

 _L'enfant me regardait préoccupé et inquiet. Et il regardait papa comme s'il voulait le déchiqueter._

 _Papa se retournait et lui souriait._

 _"Je savais que tu viendras. Tu m'évites mon garçon. Alors quoi? Tu te montres à cette saleté de vau-rien mais tu ne peux pas prendre le temps de passer faire un petit coucou à ton pauvre vieux papa en deuil? A près toutes ces années? Sammy, ça me déçoit de toi."_

 _"Laisse-le tranquille." L'enfant grondait. Ou-"_

 _"Ou quoi, sam? Tu feras quoi?"_

 _"S-Sam? Sammy?" Du sang coulait dans mon oeil encore valide et je plissais les yeux pour mieu voir._

 _"yep." Papa me saisissait brusquement par le menton pour tirer ma tête vers l'avant. "Regarde le bien Dean, avant que je ne t'aveugle de l'autre oeil. Sammy, bien grand dans l'autre monde. La mort lui va plus tôt bien, tu ne trouves pas? Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir un lien direct avec le tout-puissant. Putain de merde. Moi qui voulais assombrir son âme, je n'en ai même pas eu l'occasion"_

 _"J'ai dit." Sam grondait. "Retire tes salles pattes de sur mon frère."_

 _"Oblige-moi, 'psychic boy.'" Papa grondait. Puis, il souriait. "Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Tu es un 'psychic boy' mort." Il me caressait le dessus de la tête comme si j'étais un putain de chien. J'essayais de le morde, sans succès, et papa rigolait._

 _"Tu es juste à l'heure mon petit Sammy. J'ai finalement réalisé qu'il me suffisait de faire souffrir ce bâtard inutile. Je veux dire vraiment souffrir, pour te faire venir. Pour enfin obtenir ton attention." Les cordes qui me tenaient se desserraient, et papa me soulevait de la chaise. Il me tenait debout avec une main empoignant mon t-shirt._

 _Ma tête se balançait d'avant en arrière, mais j'avais réussi à lui cracher au visage, droit dans les yeux._

 _Le jaune dans les yeux de papa s'enflammait. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir saisit mon corps entier, ça me tournais et je congaïs, tête la première, contre le mur derrière moi._

 _J'étais pressé tellement fort dans le mur que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Des doigts où je ne sais quoi, tâtonnait sur la fermeture éclair de mon jean, mais je ne pouvais rien sentir d'autre. Il y avait cet affreux son de gargouillis et quelque chose cognait fortement le sol. Des bras fort m'encerclaient, me tenant, et j'étais tellement dans les vapes que j'avais à peine sursauté au contact._

 _Je me souviens d'avoir été abaissé doucement sur le sol, et puis tout était flou._

 _Je ne me souviens pas très bien. Je me rapelle juste de ce que j'ai vu quand ma vision s'était stabilisé._

 _J'ai vu le visage de Sam._

 _Ce n'était pas un enfant, il avait environ vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans et il me souriait. Il était grand, putain, il était plus grand que moi d'au moins 10 centimètres. Plus large aussi et plus musclé. Et ça m'irritait comme pas possible, ça me faisait un peu peur et surtout ça me rendait triste. Tout en même temps._

 _Il me tenait dans ses bras. J'entendais une respiration laborieuse derrière lui et je levais la tête. J'essayais de regarder derrière son épaule gauche._

 _Papa gisait sur le sol. Ses jambes remuaient en donnant des coups de pied. Ses yeux jaunes étaient pâles, presque blancs, larges et effrayant. Et tout son corps tremblait._

 _J'essayais de me relever totalement, mais Sam secouait la tête doucement, non._

 _En regardant Sam, je réalisais ce que je lui avais pris. Mes épaules commençaient à trembler, mon visage était humide et je n'en avais plus rien à foutre._

 _"Sammy." Je murmurais en tremblant. "Sam, Je suis- je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé..."_

 _Il souriait. "Rien n'arrive par hasard, frérot. Tu dois me croire, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne l'a jamais été." Il passait une de ses larges mains sur ma poitrine et mes épaules et la douleur dans mon corps disparaissaient._

 _"Reposes-toi maintenant." Sam murmurait dans mon oreille. Je marmonnais quelque chose, je luttais pour bouger un peu et Sam me reposait doucement sur le sol. Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts._

 _"Bobby et Ellen sont en chemin. Après la mort de maman, tu as été la seule à réellemnt prendre soin de moi, tu m'as élevé, tu t'es toujours occupé de moi. Toujours. Il était temps que je te rende la pareille. Maintenant repose-toi Dean."_

 _Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je faisais ce qu'il disait._

 _Je ne savais pas si c'était des heures ou des jours après, mais j'entendais des voitures se garer à l'avant de la chambre. Des voix chuchotaient calmement. Des portes étaient doucement fermées. Je pouvais encore sentir les bras de Sam autour de moi et il lâchait un petit rire._

 _"Je te l'avais dit Dean." Sam murmurait faiblement. "Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien."_

 _"Personne... n'aime les... monsieur... je-sais-tout... Sammy." Je marmonnais lentement. Je ne me souviens pas très bien après ça._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maintenant...**_

 _Présentement, je vis et travaille dans le Dakota du Sud, avec Bobby. Il ne veut toujours pas me dire ce qui est réellement arrivé à papa et, pour être honnête, ça ne m'intéresse pas assez pour demande. Peut-être qu'un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Bobby a ce regard hanté à chaque fois que j'évoque le sujet, alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant._

 _Ellen m'a envoyé à l'hôpital le plus proche alors que Bobby occupait de papa._

 _J'avais besoin d'un rétablissement physique complet. Je n'étais pas très beau à voir. Imaginez que j'avais pratiquement été battu à mort. Les médecins étaient 'étonnés'. Je suis rentré dans ce fichu hôpital sur un brancard et j'en suis sortis au bout de cinq jours._

 _Parfois j'ai encore un peu de mal à dormir une nuit entière. Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un se tienne trop près de moi, ni devant, ni derrière. Mais je vais de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Des fois, il m'arrive encore de me dire que je ne mérite rien de bien ou d'agréable._

 _Et juste au moment où je commence réellement à m'apitoyer sur moi-même comme une adolescente malheureuse, Sam apparaît._

 _Le grand Sam, la plupart du temps. Des fois il a cinq ans, des fois il est plus âgé, mais dans tous les cas, il sera toujours mon petit frère._

 _"Tout ira bien dean." Sammy dit doucement. "Tout ira bien. tu verras."_

 _Et désormais, je le crois._

 _ **.**_

 **FINI**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Semper Fi:**_ _'Semper Fidelis' est la devise des Marines des États-Unis._


End file.
